Teach Me, Jounin Neji!
by FlyPandaBear
Summary: OC One day Neji's little sister, Neyouro, comes up to him and asks what a condom is. Well talk about awkward moments. Has adult themes in a baby-ish way


**Ohh yay'z! New story! Okay, contains ONE OC. And that OC is... *drumroll* Oh nice, a drumroll. Anyway, that OC is Neyouro! (Pronounced Nay-you-row) How is she significant in this story? Well I had her in my mind for a while, and I wanted her to be Neji's (long-lost) sister! Yay'z! So the two sibilings have a talk about life. Enjoy please.**

It was another sunny afternoon at the Hyuuga compound. Neji was on the couch reading the same book he read 5 times in a row. His training session was finished, he did all of his chores, and there was surprisingly nothing going around in Konaha. So... Is this the life of Jounin Neji? Rarely. Very rarely. Right at the moment of his (very very very bored) sigh, Neji's little sister, Neyouro, came running up to him.

"Big brother, big brother, big brother!" She cried out.

"Yes?" Neji asked.

"Neji, what's a condom?"

And that's when the awkwardness began. Neji slowly put down his book and looked at Neyouro, who was carrying that cute, yet confused look on her face.

"E-Excuse me?" He asked, making sure he wasn't going deaf.

"I asked what a condom is."

Neji's nightmares came true. He knew that one day this would happen. What he was afraid of, was _when_ it was going to happen. Oh well. As an older brother, it was his responsibility to tell Neyouro about this stuff. If Hiashi or any other of the Hyuuga adults weren't going to tell her (or make up a lie), then who would?

"Um... W-Well... Um..."

He couldn't find the right words to say. This was all happening so fast, so soon! Too confusing! And the worst part was, Neji knew good and well what it was.

"Well you see... How can I explain it... Um... It all starts with where... babies... come from...?"

"Where _do_ babies come from? The mom, right? Well what about the dad? How is he important in this?"

Neji twitched. He had to answer so many questions! One part of him wanted to tell her 'when you're older'. But the other part of him wanted to tell her how babies really are made.

"W-Where b-babies come from? Heh, well Nayouro, it's a... long and difficult journey, I'll tell you that. But um... Y-You see, w-when a boyfriend and girlfriend love each other v-very much... They um... they decide that they want to... take their relationship... a little further..." Neji carefully explained.

"_Good, I'm off to a good start... I hope..._" He thought.

"What does that mean...?" Nayouro asked.

"Ah... um... It means that... eh... W-We'll talk about that later. U-Um anyway... I-Inside the moms' tummy i-is a... a-a river... yeah a river..."

"How'd it get there? How'd the river get inside the moms' stomach?"

"W-Well... It was always there."

Neyouro widened her eyes as she put a hand over her stomach.

"N-N-No no, I mean when she's older! W-When the mom is older, I mean!"

Neyouro breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay, what's next?"

"Um... W-Well, th-that's where the dad comes in..."

"_Do I really have to tell my little sister, who is 4 years younger than me, about sex!_" He thought.

"Yeah, what does he do?"

"Um... Y-You see, what he does is... H-He puts like... l-little... little things inside the river and um... yeah and th-they go to the center of the moms' tummy and... o-one of them merges with-"

"Wait a sec, how does the dad get the things in the mom?"

Neji deeply sighed.

"Th-They... They... I-Interact with each other! Yeah, that's it..."

"Interact... As in talk?"

"More..."

"Kiss?"

"A little more..."

"Make out?"

"Almost there..."

"...Sex?"

"What? Who told you about that!" Neji worridly shouted.

"Um... Books...?"

"_Of course..._"

"Uh... Um... Anyway, yeah that's what they do. And um... s-so... the things... One of them... it um... I-It merges with another special thing in the moms' tummy... When she's older of course! And then... It creates a baby afterwards..."

"So then... How does the baby get out?"

Neji pervertedly sighed.

"Well... W-Well... Y-You see... E-Every girl... s-she's born with a... a special... uhh... A special body part that... um... th-that's where the baby gets into the world when a mom is pregnant..."

"Okay, I know all of that. But you didn't answer my main question! What a condom is!"

"W-Where did you even hear th-that? And w-when?"

"Just outside, when I was walking around Konaha. I heard some guy say it, and since it was a guy, I thought that I should go to you and ask you what it was!" Neyouro explained.

"Oh... Um... Well... W-When a boyfriend and girlfriend interacts... w-when they don't want to have a baby... the boyfriend puts it on..."

"Where?"

"Ah... um... Well, l-like a girl is born with _her_ body part, every boy is born with his body part... A special place..."

"Is that where the river thingies come from? That special place?"

"Um..." ~Ahem~ "Y-Yes... So... Th-That's where he puts it... So that the river things doesn't get in the mom... and th-they won't have a baby..."

"So the guy puts on a condom to enjoy the pleasures of sex without having to worry about a baby?"

Neji twitched again.

"Ah... Y-Y-Yes... Th-That's pretty much the sum of it..."

"Hm... I see... Hey big bro, will you use it one day? When you meet and real pretty girl?"

Right there, Neji was just about to have a nosebleed. Good thing his ego was there to stop him.

"Uh... Um... P-Perhaps... I-I'm not too sure myself. I-It's probably likely..."

"I see... Thanks for telling me all that stuff Neji!"

"Yeah but... Promise you won't tell anyone, not a _soul_, that I told you about this?"

Neyouro nodded and saluted.

"You have my word!"

"Thank you..."

Neyouro happily nodded and trotted out the room. When she was gone, Neji deeply sighed and plopped on the couch.

"Man, was that difficult or what?"

"Hey big bro! I have one more question?"

"Yes Neyouro?"

"Can you please... tell me about the different kinds of interactions?"

Dammit.


End file.
